


Sunset Lovers

by Sykopath



Series: Commentary [8]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Beaches, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Love, M/M, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:37:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sykopath/pseuds/Sykopath
Summary: He begrudgingly raised his head from gazing at Alex, instead settling with looking at the waves. They crashed softly against the rocks, almost as if they were greeting the rocks with a hug rather then slowly eroding the rough surface. Above the waves was the sun; the fiery ball slowly landing onto the horizon, spewing glows of orange, yellow and red as it went. James closed his eyes for a few seconds, the melodic crescendo of the waves crashing forming a relieving and calm  bubble around his body.





	Sunset Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> This was written really quickly as it's James' birthday and I don't think many people have written anything solely about James or a ship featuring him so I stepped up haha sorry it's incredibly rushed
> 
> I don't know if I like this or not?

Alex curled his body closer to James', shivering at the slight breeze in the air. James happily accomadated the younger boys request to lay closer on him. Quickly, he pressed a delicate kiss to Alex's head, earning a giggle in response.

He begrudgingly raised his head from gazing at Alex, instead settling with looking at the waves. They crashed softly against the rocks, almost as if they were greeting the rocks with a hug rather then slowly eroding the rough surface. Above the waves was the sun; the fiery ball slowly landing onto the horizon, spewing glows of orange, yellow and red as it went. James closed his eyes for a few seconds, the melodic crescendo of the waves crashing forming a relieving and calm bubble around his body.

Alex snuggled his head further into James lap, and the older male subconsciously running his fingers through the chocolate brown locks. The younger male's gaze was far from watching the scenery infront of him. His eyes took _far_ more pleasure from looking at the gorgeous male beside him, reminding him of how _lucky_ he was to be able to spend every day of his life with the man. He pressed an innocent kiss to the inside of James' thigh as he giggled. James raised his head, humming.

"You look gorgeous." Alex giggled, causing a soft blush of pink to coat James' cheeks generously. 

"If you insist." James murmured, twirling a stray strand of Alex's fringe between his long fingers.

"I do." Alex said, sitting up to face James. He held James' head in his hands, holding so carefully like he was afraid to damage his lover. His fingers sprawled across James' rosy cheeks. "You're incredibly handsome, James, and you should never doubt anyone who tells you any different. There's no one I could even find that could _try_ and challenge your beauty."

"I'm sure you could." James whispered as he leaned into one of Alex's hands. "You're far prettier then anyone could ever _dream_ to be."

"Not pretty enough to compare with you." Alex whispered, pressing their foreheads together. James gazed deeply into Alex's blue irises, the pretty scenery in no way compatible with the man sat beside him. The sound of the waves was a distant memory for James, his sole focus only on Alex. He pressed their lips together, a slow, soft kiss to blend in with the soft scene surrounding them.

After a few seconds, James pulled away, his head still resting on Alex's. He snaked his arms around Alex's waist, holding the male as close to his body as humanly possible. Alex smiled contently, stroking James' cheeks with his tiny fingers.

"I love you." Alex whispered.

"I love you too." James whispered back.

_♡ TheEnd♡_

**Author's Note:**

> Instagram : elmslie_engel
> 
> Wattpad : Elmslie_Engel


End file.
